


The Family Apple Tree (how closely can they fall?!)

by chibinekogirl101



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: 1880s, 1980s, 2016, Author doesn't know science, If you need something done just do it yourself, Multi, Questionable Substance Concumption, Science, Science Fiction, Subjective Morals, Swearing (like a sailor), The Flux Capacitor, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Yay Biology, lab babies, self-surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekogirl101/pseuds/chibinekogirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had given herself one job: Kill Clara Clayton and ensure her family's future.</p><p>She never expected two faces, one familiar and one unfamiliar, to ride shotgun on the way home.</p><p>That is to say, she's got some explaining to do and a timeline to fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Goddamn 1880s

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had these fan-children created in my mind for AGES, and decided to write a fanfic about them.
> 
> They each have personalities and the like that I hope to flesh out over the course of this fanfic.
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS!!!

She adjusted the hat atop her head again in irritation.

 

She hated wearing hats.

 

Her hair was so easily messed up, and took _forever_ to style…

 

She tugged at the rough fabric again, pulling it to further conceal her vibrant orange hair.

 

Sure, she was on the opposite side of the canyon, but never doubt the sensitivity of the eyes in the face of bright, flashy colours.

 

It’s what supermarkets use as a tactic to make sales, after all.

 

She adjusted her grip on the shot-gun she’d found earlier, fiddling with the mechanics and mentally groaning.

 

Damn 1880s with their crappy weaponry…

 

_‘Tommy could build something much better without ANY gun training-’_

 

She could’ve brought her own, -in fact, she should’ve- but she’d totally flaked out in the desperation to save her family!

 

Or was that dope from the painkillers?

 

Her attention snapped back to the moment when she saw the carriage of her target stumble into view.

 

Hefting the large artillery in her arms to aim, her thoughts were running a mile a minute with worry.

 

She just hopes her Papa doesn’t notice she had stolen her Father’s blueprints for the flux capacitor from the garage…

 

She’d be so dead if he did.

 

But she’d already made her choice when she performed complex surgery on herself...

 

(She’d had Mitch’s supervision… but that was _NOT_ going to help in the court of law that was her Papa’s parenting!)

 

The carriage was more central in her view, and she tried to bite down the euphoria brought on by the sight of her very-dead Father moving closer to help the runaway cart.

 

She’d never met him herself, but she was raised hearing stories of her Father’s inventing of Time Travel, and she just _HAD_ to get in on that.

 

Not to mention her older brother was named after him, and they all had his surname hyphenated, and-

 

_FOCUS!_

 

Mentally slapping herself, she took aim at the carriage.

 

She’d better not miss...

 

If she did-

 

**_BANG_ **

 

The wheel of the cart was shot, sending the construct (and the woman it carried) down into the canyon.

 

There.

 

Done.

 

Success.

 

_Phew._

 

Thank Newton she didn’t hit anything else and-

 

Okay. This hat is the worst thing since that faker time-traveler blew up the internet in 2005!

 

Seriously, who did that ass think he was? _Doctor Who?!_

 

Resting the badly-made gun against her leg, she finally removed that gosh-darn abomination, shaking her messy hair out.

 

There.

 

Damn 1880s...

 

She has now ensured her existence in the timeline.

 

Her and her brothers.

 

They would all exist now!

 

Good.

 

She’d have a _LOT_ to answer to when she got home though…

 

Papa’d probably noticed, Thomas probably knows what happened despite having no possible way or reason of knowing, Tiff would’ve caught wind-

 

Oh god Tiff.

 

But no, she’d prepared for this. She was willing to risk facing the brute rage from a Tannen if it meant she could travel through time _WITHOUT_ a Delorean!

 

No mess, no fuss.

 

The thought of her newly acquired body-part made the area around it itch.

 

So, she _COULD’VE_ recuperate a bit more before soaring through time like that, but hey, Mitch made those painkillers himself and she trusted him even more than she trusted herself!

 

Pulling down the collar of her shirt and jacket (all befitting the 18-goddam-80s shit), she scratched at the seam where flesh met metal, running her blunt nail over the pink puffy skin.

 

She could’ve chosen a less-conspicuous location for the device, but it was the easiest to access in an emergency!

 

And she was a huge fan of Iron Man aka Tony Stark. Yea, haha shut-up!

 

No judging!

 

Gathering the few items she had, she placed her palm against the Flux Capacitor in preparation to travel.

 

Just as she activated the device, she felt two hands -once familiar and one completely alien- grab her upper arms, male voices sounding out demand she couldn’t make sense of.

 

And, like that, she was gone… with some stowaways.

 

Well, shit.


	2. We never talk about the Space Octopus!!!

She wasn’t paid enough for this shit.

 

Actually, she wasn’t paid at all but  _ that’s besides the point! _

 

Actually, it’s nowhere near the point! It’s so far off in the distance you’d need highly advanced custom-made binoculars just to see it’s  _ ass! _

 

Because she had infactually, accidently, kind of completely  _ ballsed everything up! _

 

Everything had been going so well!

 

She turned to look at the two men who had decided grabbing an unknown woman by the arms was a good idea.

 

Of course.

 

Of  _ fucking  _ course!

 

Her parents. Her Papa and her Father, looking around like they are just realising they aren’t in kansas anymore!

 

Shit.

 

Let’s hope Toto doesn't bite…

 

“Security breach.” She spoke. Stated. No need to invest unnecessary emotions she’d much rather put into yelling at Mitch and having a stress-induced heart attack at the elderly old age of 16.

 

Oh how the mighty have fallen…

 

“Wh-Where are we?!” Young Papa said, looking at her with understandable distrust.

 

“Not where, Marty,  _ when! _ ” Looking to the sky in whimsy, doing her bad impression of her Father she’d only been able to coin after watching his experiment videos obsessively!

 

She’d even had them converted into MP4s so she would watch them on the bus!

 

Yea…….. She needed a new hobby, really.

 

They shot her incredulous looks and she completely deflated, unable to keep up the act.

 

She was tired. She was stressed, and she’s pretty sure she hears her Papa’s spiritual wavelength approaching at breakneck speed.

 

She didn’t even  _ believe  _ in spirits and all that garbage! She’s been spending too much time with Valerie…

 

It’s the only explanation of why she’d think such a half-assed synonym! It  _ HAD _ to be!

 

“You travelled through time? Just like that?!”

 

“Why did you kill that poor woman?!”

 

She groan as they continued to barrage her with questions, overlapping each other into the sound of AOL’s dial-up tone.

 

And man if that didn’t make her bleed at the ears.

 

“Shut up! Just shut up, please!” She was far too happy to be listened to as they quieted down, shooting her disapproving glares.

 

Well, she  _ had  _ just killed someone, so it’s not _ completely _ unwarranted…

 

“My name is Evan. I went back in time to ensure you didn’t fuck up the timeline! Only, wait, you did that anyway! Why did you think it was a good idea to grab me like that, huh?! I could’ve shouted rape! I _ should’ve  _ shouted rape! Now you’re here and I’m totally screwed!”

 

Gripping her hair in fists, Evan began to pace around the garden.

 

Thank fuck they landed in the garden, if anyone saw this…

 

“We ruined the timeline? How did we do that?!”

 

Ugh, Young Papa was such a dallard.

 

“By saving that woman, you prevent my family and I from existing! The Canyon gets named something different, she impacts education in unforeseeable ways, it  _ RUINS EVERYTHING! _ I did the universe a favor so please, for once in your life leave things alone?!”

 

At least Alive Father was looking contemplative at the thoughts she had just brought forth, Young Papa wasn’t so blessed.

 

“What, and killing her was better?!”

 

“ _ YES! BECAUSE SHE DIED IN THE FIRST PLACE BEFORE YOU INTERVENED!!! _ ”

 

That finally shut him up… but also caught the attention of-

 

Oh crap.

 

Papa.

 

She’s screwed. Goodbye world, She hardly knew yee!

 

She only barely registered the twin gasps of shock from her uninvited guests.

 

“Evan? Care to explain why those blueprints I explicitly told you to leave alone are missing? And care to share with the class why you brought _ those two _ along?!”

 

She turned and, yes. Tommy and Mitch were there. Tommy’s expression was carefully blank as usual, and Mitch looked like he was about to fangirl scream at the sight of their Father.

 

Well, to be honest, she kinda was too, initially…

 

“Oh… uh… hey Papa! Wassup? Are Em and Val bringing Mari tonight?!” Yea, there was nothing about her demeanor that didn’t scream ‘Guilty’, if her Papa’s answering glare was anything to go by.

 

“I was fixing the timeline, but it went wrong, okay? They aren’t supposed to be here!”

 

Tommy walked over and looked over their guests with unimpressed eyes.

 

“To be honest, Papa, it’s hardly the worst thing that’s happened…” How could a 12 year old look so shifty? Tommy’s always been an odd-ball.

 

“Yea, I mean, there was that time with the space octopus-”

 

“ _ MITCH!  _ We never talk about the Space Octopus,  _ remember? _ !” How could her own twin forget the rule? It was the one rule they swore to follow to their graves!!!

 

Her Papa walked closer, and she gulped.

 

“Well, I led a long, fulfilling life-” She was cut off by her Papa pulling down her collar, revealing the Flux Capacitor-

 

-In view of everyone present.

 

Shit.


	3. If you die, I'll kill you!

Okay, recap!

 

Evan had performed complex surgery on herself with a device that hasn’t been tested for compatibility with human biology…

 

...Mitch had supervised, and helped where he could (since he knew stopping her was futile)...

 

...She had successfully travelled back in time, to ensure Clara Clayton does indeed die in that canyon…

 

...The mission had been a success -of course- and she’d taken a bit of time to gather herself!

 

Big! Mistake!

 

That time just gave Young Papa and Alive Father time to move around the canyon to catch her!

 

And now, well…

 

“ _ EVAN!!! _ What the  _ HELL _ were you  _ THINKING?! _ Who did this?!!!”

 

Papa was -understandably- upset.

 

“I… uh… put it there myself!” Honesty was the best policy… hopefully!

 

“Wh-  _ HOW?! _ ”

 

“Just a bit of surgery performed on one’s self, Papa, Mitch was there and ensured it went smoothly…”

 

Papa wasn’t surprised in the least that Mitch was in on this. Of course not.

 

Evan and Mitch did practically  _ EVERYTHING  _ together, after all.

 

“You stole those blueprints! The ones I explicitly told you to stay _ AWAY _ from! How are you going to explain away _ THAT  _ little mishap?!”

 

Oh, right… That.

 

“Uh… Science?!”

 

It was a shitty explanation, but the only one she had!

 

He gave her a put-out look, clearly some of her science privileges were about to be temporarily revoked.

 

Dammit.

 

“No more Orb experiments, until you fix this mess.”

 

And wasn’t that the double entendre?

 

She couldn’t just dump Young Papa and Alive Father in their original time, she needed time to fix the device!

 

It felt burnt out, who knew how many journeys it had left? She needed to make some updates…

 

But that could take _ MONTHS _ now! She was banned from her Orb technology!

 

Great.

 

Just perfect.

 

Speaking of Young Papa and Alive Father, they had been standing and watching the whole thing with wide, shocked eyes.

 

They mostly seemed to be processing the fact that she’s Marty Mcfly’s daughter, and that she had a functional Flux Capacitor in her chest-

 

-Above her breasts though!!! Don’t want anyone copping a feel and ‘claiming’ they’re inspecting her handywork.

 

She’s too classy for that!

 

The only person who can touch her boobs was Tiff.

 

Oh shit. Tiff’s gonna be pissed.

 

Papa went inside, clearly not willing to put up with this shit anymore, and Tommy followed suit.

 

“Miiiiiitch?! Is Tiff gonna kill me?” So, wining, not her best moment but she was  _ DESPERATE!! _ !!

 

“I don’t know, probably. Maybe for you not telling her more so than the surgery itself…”

 

Trust Mitch to say nothing and everything at once!

 

“I gotta call her… keep an eye on tweedledum and tweedledumber would you? Thanks.”

 

Pulling her phone out from her pocket, she walked to the corner of the garden to make the call.

 

She wasn’t willing to go inside yet, she needed to straighten things out first…

 

_ “Evan, what the FUCK?!” _

 

Great start already…

 

“Uh, hey Tiff honey, so I’m calling ‘cuz I may-or-may-not have performed complex surgery on myself and think you need to know sooooo…”

 

There. Get it out there and hope for the best.

 

_ “You… performed surgery.” _

 

“Yes.”

 

_ “On yourself…” _

 

“Uh, yes…”

 

_ “And you didn’t think to tell me earlier?” _

 

What?

 

“Uh…”

 

_ “I may not have enough knowledge of surgery to be any practical help, but I still could’ve done SOMETHING!! Don’t you trust me?” _

 

Well, shit.

 

“Of course I trust you! That’s why I didn’t tell you!”

 

_ “Wh-what?” _

 

“I didn’t tell you cuz if anything went wrong, you wouldn’t have any part of it. You wouldn’t be involved! I was keeping you safe!”

 

The silence was always the worst, especially over phone calls.

 

“I’m fine, promise! I’m able to call you aren’t I?!”

 

_ “If you die I’m gonna kill you!” _

 

_ *Click* _

 

There.

 

Sorted.

 

Tiff’ll be fine.

 

She’s tough as nails.

 

Shoving her phone in her pocket once more, she headed back to the others.

 

Really, all she wanted was to change clothes.


	4. Some Obligatory Exposition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mitch-centered chapter taking place during the phone call from Chapter 3!

Well, this was going well.

 

Mitch shifted from foot to foot, unsure on how to proceed with this encounter.

 

What? He’d never thought he’d ever actually  _ meet _ his Father! It was just something he accepted would never happen!

 

He knew he and Evan were trying to re-discover time travel, but he had been starting to doubt it’d actually work!

 

Sure, it was possible, but not for  _ them! _

 

Seems that anything  _ IS  _ possible.

 

He should probably explain more to their guests; give some answers…

 

“Sooo, uh, I’m sure you have question?” Great start, leave it open to them to drive this conversation.

 

He’d certainly fail in that regard, Evan always lead their discussions and conversations!

 

“Is what she said true? About breaking the timeline?!” Doc was the one to -finally- get some interaction underway.

 

“Well, you wouldn’t ‘break’ the timeline, per-say, more like ruin it beyond recognition… Breaking it would result in an IRL groundhogs day without the closed, happy ending.”

 

They seemed confused at the example… why?

 

Whipping out his phone, Mitch was quick to google.

 

Ah. 1993. They still need a few years…

 

“So, who’s in your family?” Marty asked, still looking slightly dazed.

 

He wants some exposition? Well… alright.

 

“Huh? Oh, you want a headcount of my family? Well… okay. There’s Thomas, our younger brother; he’s 12, Evangeline and I, Mitchell, we’re 16, our older brother Emmett, he’s 22. There’s also Em’s wife, Valerie, she’s 23, and their daughter Maria, she’s 6.”

 

Marty seemed to be contemplating this new information, while Doc looks torn between elation and considering the meaning behind such a situation.

 

“And, your parents?”

 

Uh oh.

 

How to approach this?

 

Their parentage was… complicated.

 

Shouldn’t the others be around for this?

 

“It’s, uh, a little complicated…”

 

Seeing the disappointed-yet-intrigued looks on Marty and Doc only spurred him on to give a more detailed answer.

 

“Well, Papa is our only… living… parent; at least genetically.”

 

“Oh? How so?” This was going to be… difficult.

 

“Well, we were born through scientific advancements which allow eggs to be removed of their genetic coding and new DNA be implanted to create a child of the two persons which the DNA originated from…”

 

Doc looked amazed, which Marty just looked… lost.

 

“Uh, say again?”

 

Mitch sighed, he needed to word this better. In layman's terms…

 

“My Papa went to the doctors and got his DNA, and the DNA of our Father, implanted into an egg which had been cleaned of all genetic coding. Uh, our Auntie Jen is our surrogate Mother… Our Father had died long before Em was born…”

 

Finally, comprehension dawned over Marty’s face, finally understanding what was being explained.

 

Mitch should  _ NOT _ get a job at exposition. He’d bomb it badly.

 

Doc clearly had something he wanted to ask.

 

“How can your Father be dead?”

 

Oh boy.

 

“My Papa found some of my Father’s DNA and used that… three times. I don’t claim to understand why he wanted to, he never told me his motivations, just the mechanics on how my sister and I came to exist.”

 

That seemed to sate the two guests enough, though they clearly had more questions they wanted to ask.

 

Well tough shit, Mitch didn’t just know things he shouldn’t! That’s Tommy’s job!

 

“I’m sure Tommy could help-”

 

“You have a brother called Emmett?”

 

Mitch really, really hated being interrupted, but forced himself to get over it to answer Marty’s enquiry.

 

“Yes. Emmett Martin Mcfly, we mostly call him Em.”

 

Probably not the time to include their second surname… not yet at least.

 

Who knows how that’d screw up time more!

 

Was it Doctor Who rules? Or was it Terminator rules?

 

There were too many variables…

 

“And you?” They want full names? Okay… He could play along.

 

“Mitchell George Mcfly. My sister is Evangeline Jennifer Mcfly. Tommy is Thomas Arin Mcfly, no one knows where  _ his  _ middle name came from, heh heh...”

 

Seriously! Evan had a conspiracy theory that his middle name is from Game Grumps.  _ SERIOUSLY!  _ That’s a theory she’s believing to the grave!

 

Speaking of Evan, she’s finally done with her phone call.

 

She -to put it lightly- looks like shit.

 

She really needs to change her clothes...


End file.
